The disclosure relates generally to a cab mount for a work vehicle.
Generally, work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) may include a cab configured to house an operator. Work vehicles may also include elements configured to couple the cab to a chassis (e.g., frame) of the work vehicle. Due to limited deformation of such elements during a roll-over event, the energy (e.g., associated with the cab of the work vehicle striking the ground) may be transmitted to the cab, thereby negatively affecting the integrity of the cab during the roll-over event, for example.